What is Heaven like?
by Silently Broken
Summary: What is heaven like?" Some say white with flowers, some say a lovely place, but what does heaven really look like? I'm bad with summaries, I know. U


What is Heaven Like?

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh.

Note: Amane is Ryou sister. She died when he was younger and is only seen in the manga so I didn't make her up. I do not know how she died or how old she was. Their mother is dead which I think is show in the manga and the anime. I do not know how she died either. Thank you.

Ryou has not yet met Bakura. He will, and Bakura will be very occ.

- - -

"Ryou, what is heaven like?"

Ryou looked at his sister. "I don't know." He answered truthfully.

Amane looked out the window of their bedroom and into the sky. "I bet that it's white and beautiful, and mother is there. Daddy said that she always loved flowers so maybe there are many beautiful flowers for her." She smiled thoughtfully. "I wonder what it's like. I really wish I could see heaven."

Ryou looked her and then sobered. "Please don't say that. I don't' want to lose you too!"

Amane smiled and hugged her brother. "Don't worry, I'll be with you forever and ever. We'll never be apart!"

Hand in hand they ran downstairs to eat dinner with their father.

--

It had been a year since Amane died, but Ryou still missed her. In that time, his father had become more isolated from him and only returned home for a week at the most. Each time, however, he brought a gift for Ryou. The latest one he had brought was a golden ring from Egypt It was a lovely thing, but inside, it contained an ancient tomb robber. Ryou was content with his new companion, but he told no one but Amane. He thought that they would think him delusional since no one but him could see. The spirit accompanied him on his daily trips to the cemetery and helped pour the water and place new flowers on Amane and his mother's grave.

"Bakura?"

"Hmm?"

"What's heaven like?"

"I don't know, why?"

Ryou smiled. "Well", he started, "there was once this lovely girl named Amane and she asked me what was heaven like. What do you think?"

Bakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, it must be nice, but I'm not going there. I'm immortal until the ring is destroyed and if it is, I'm going have hell to pay for what I've done."

"Oh don't talk like that Bakura.", said Ryou. "Everyone has a happy ending someday."

Bakura smirked. "Nice picture, but I don't think so."

Ryou sighed. "Lets go home. I don't like talking about death."

Bakura smiled gently. "Don't worry Ryou, I'll be with you forever and ever. We'll never be apart."

Ryou shivered at these words. They seemed too close for comfort to his sister's words.

- - -

Ryou sighed and looked at the two more graves in his family's little corner. He took out four vases of flowers. One for his mother, one for his sister, one for his yami and one for his father. They had arrived back from Egypt and Yami and Bakura were now among the dead. Then, his father's colleagues sent him a telegram that his father died when a tomb collapsed on him. So now Ryou was all alone. It helped, coming here, and he was able to sort out his thoughts. "I miss you all", said Ryou softly to the gravestones. "Is it nice there, in heaven?"

"Ryou, what are you doing here?"

Ryou turned around and smiled. It was Yugi with two vases of flowers. It had been years and his grandfather had simply died of old age. Yugi was heart broken, to have lost his grandfather and dark. But he was getting better. Ryou noticed that Yugi came as often as he, and thought it was nice, that someone, other than himself, cleaned up the headstones and whatnot.

"I'm visiting my family", said Ryou. Then he noticed the absence of yugi group. "Where are all your friends?"

"They're at the park, I just needed to talk to my family too." Said yugi. "I miss them so much." Then tears sprang to his eyes. He quickly turned away.

Ryou politely handed yugi a tissue. He then looked up at the sky and said, "Yugi, what is heaven like?"

- - -

Please review and happy reading!


End file.
